The Golden Wolf
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: theres been a rumor of a golden wolf........FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! rated just in case lol IY xover YYH rated mainly for cussin and for the scene my friend typed in chap 6
1. Meetings and leaving

There has been rumor of a rare wolf walking around japan some where some say its very good look too see this she-wolf one even got too see what kind it was. They herd it was a rare golden wolf the rarest breed of wolf. What will happen when Kagome walks upon this she-wolf, will things start to go hectic and why is Koga around more and more as well as Sesshomaru, well it seems this she-wolf is in heat and in the worst time possible. Kagome has ran from Inuyasha and is now in the forest alone, will this she-wolf help her?

Tears streaked her face as she ran, ran away from him away from them, not being able too handle it

anymore. To each side of her she began too hear howls of wolves. She was beginning to get

frightened. She tripped and then started hearing snarling behind her. She seen a blur jump over her

and snarl at the wolves. She then herd fighting. She looked behind her too see...the golden she-wolf

shes herd so much about. The other wolves ran off. The wolf turned too her. Kagome sat up

"your...your the golden wolf". The wolf was beautiful her fur was a rich golden color her eyes were

also a golden color and she had a silverish golden rose on her forehead. The golden wolf then

turned to her. Kagome then herd a females voice._ /why are you out at this time of night/_ she

questioned. "who who are you" she asked a bit scared. She looked around. She then herd the female

laugh_ /do not be frightened i am the wolf in front of you my name is Ashurii what is yours/_. She

gapped "you can talk...oh Kagome and why i was out here is because ...i found Inuyasha cheating on

me and i had enough of it". Ashurii sat down in front of her _/so the western lords brother is that _

_low i never knew/_. "am i the only one that can hear you?" Kagome asked curiously /_Iie but for now _

_yes i haven't spoken to anyone in quit some time one more question why are you out here when _

_you know there are demons that will try to get you/_ "i guess i just ran in anger..." she said as she

stood. She bowed too Ashurii then began too walk away. Ashurii followed her_ /i will stay and _

_protect you until your friends come and find you/_ "arigato but im sure they wont want me around

any more..."was her saddened reply. _/before i do travel with you i need to know something are you _

_the new miko who protects the jewel?"_ "hai i am why?". Ashurii stopped and pulled something off

of around her neck "thats..."_ /the jewel shards i had found them when i was journeying so i _

_thought it's pick them up and guard them until i found the jewels protector/_. Kagome took the

shards and put them with her jewel "arigato" _/dun mention it lets find a place too sleep its late/ _

Kagome nodded and they found a clearing that seemed too be safe. Kagome started the fire and

Ashurii went off to hunt. Ashurii returned with two rabbits and a fish and laid them on top of the

fire. Kagome was sitting with her knees up to her chest just looking into the fire. _/Kagome?.../_

"hmm?" _/ i have the power too turn humans and honyous into demons...if you'd like i could turn _

_you into your most desired demon and train you so you could take care of your self/_. Kagome's

head shot up "really! You would really do that?". Ashurii grinned _/of course but it will have too _

_wait till my heat is over i have three more days left/_ "heat?" _/hai when a female is in breeding _

_season sort of what you humans call periods? Ya thats it/_ "that sucks you must have every single

non mated male demon after you". _/heh i do thats why those wolves were there they knew i was in _

_the area/._ She stretched and shook her fur _/the food should be done by now eat up you'll have _

_some run ins with demons every day if im around for three days straight...i smell.../_ she sniffed

the air_ /cinnamon and a musky sent...who the...!...ah sheet! Not another one/_ she stood and went

too trying to pinpoint where the male demon was "what who is it?". _/a demon known as Koga im _

_sure you've herd of him ne? He's been after me for quit some time now/_ "oh i know him all right

he's a cocky stuck up and is soo into himself that he keeps thinking im his woman" she practically

moaned out in irritation. Ashurii smirked _/so hes after three girls eh? Good! Maybe i can bite off _

_his balls then he wouldn't be after us/_. Kagome laughed hysterically despite herself. Koga then

appeared well one who looked like Koga he had lust filled into his eyes and hunger. "i found you"

came his husky voice. Ashurii's fur bristled as she snarled. "why don't you change into your human

form golden". Ashurii only snarled and bared her fangs at him. He advanced on her his eyes flashing

to red and back. "what ain't you going to say anything golden?" he said sarcastically. She snapped at

him becoming irritated. He began too advance on her not even noticing Kagome. Kagome glared

then smirked "ohhh kooooggaaaa-kkkkuuunnnn". Her voice rang through the area. The red

immediately left his eyes as he looked at her. His eyes widened "K-Kagome!". She walked over too

him and his tail fell between his legs seeing the anger in her eyes. "what do you think your doing"

she asked a bit too sweetly. He backed up a bit as she advanced. Unknowingly to them Ashurii was

smirking widely._/stupid wolf/_. Then all hell broke loose. More male demons eyes reddened over and

filled with lust. What surprised Kagome was Sesshomaru was there as well! And was that "Akitoki

Hojo!" Kagome almost yelled. "ok time too talk too hojo when i return home" she said too herself.

Ashurii growled as she looked at all the males, more then usual. Fortunately for them the men

started fighting some ran when Sesshomaru confronted them with a low feral growl. They took off

running all the while leaving Koga too defend himself. Kagome was exhausted when they reached

another clearing Ashurii just shook her head like she didn't just run from a pack of ravaging lust

filled male demons wanting too mate with her. "even Sesshomaru is after you!" "hai he is a

powerful demon lord but for some reason seeks my power and strength as well" "curious" she then

noticed where they were. By the old well. She grinned "lets go too my time Ashurii" "nani! You

live in a different era?" "hai i'll explain later come on im sensing someone coming". She gathered

the wolf in her arms and jumped down the well. Ashurii looked around frightened at her death wish

by jumping down the old well. When they landed she was so curious she didn't notice being carried

out of the well. Kagome sat her down and opened the door. Ashurii immediately scrunched her

nose and backed away "oh sorry i forgot too worn you my time smells worse then your time gomen

nesai" she then led Ashurii who actually ran towards the house like structure. And inside. Kagome

followed "Ashurii maybe you should change into your human form"_ / i believe that is wise has _

_your family members seen a demon/_ "a honyou but not a full demon". A golden light then

surrounded the wolf and now stood what Kagome thought was a goddess. She had golden hair the

color of her fur. Her eyes were a now auburn golden color. She was at least an inch shorter then

Sesshomaru and an inch taller then her. She had on a Kimono that resembled Inuyasha's in every

way only it was black and the top part was a bit tighter and didn't have sleeves it was also made out

of the Fire-rats fur. She had a silvery gold rose on her forehead. "don't like shoes much do you

Ashurii" she teased as she noticed her feet were bare. She then noticed the sword on her left hip she

seen a yokai aura surround the blade signaling it was made from a demon fang. She then seen her

mother walk into the room and gasped "Ashurii-Sama!" Kagome seen Ashurii's eyes widened.

"Sakura-Chan!". "Ashurii what are you doing here". Kagome felt excitement rise in both the

women "errr did i miss something or do you too know each other?" "they turned their head too

look at her. "sorry Kagome-Chan but i knew your mother from my time years ago when i met your

father the lecherous monk" she slyly look at Sakura with an evil grin "so you mated too the monk

ne?" Sakura blushed. Kagome butted in "whoa whoa whoa! whats going on how do you know my

mom and dad!". "well you see your mother and father are from my time they came here too run

from the danger they were in i never expected for them too get married" Ashurii said in a passive

tone. Kagome's mouth dropped "so your saying im from the feudal erai!" "yes but no" her mother

said then Ashurii then finished for her "you were born in this modern era which makes you from

this time your mother and father on the other hand are..." "from the feudal era" her mother finished

for Ashurii. Kagome fainted right then. They two girls sighed "she was bound too find out sooner

our later" Sakura said. Ashurii only grinned "shes just like you" she then picked Kagome up and

placed her on the couch and then went too go chat with her old and dear friend. Kagome woke up

an hour later too hearing her mother say "so every yokai male that is not mated in the feudal era is

after you because your in heat" she then herd her mother burst into laughter and Ashurii growl then

laugh with her. She walked into the kitchen and sat down. "you feeling better dear" Sakura asked

gently of her daughter. She nodded slightly. "three days and we're heading back ok Kagome-Chan?"

"hai i guess ill go to school tomorrow and the next day". Her and Sakura nodded at Kagome.

Ashurii then smelt a unknown scent coming from the well. She stood and sniffed again. It was a

honyou. They became alarmed at her actions "whats wrong". "stay inside and don't come out" was

all she said as she left the room and the house. She confronted the honyou in front of the well

shrine. He growled "who are you and wheres Kagome!" she looked over him. Long silver hair furry

white ears twitching on his head. Red kimono similar to hers only red and with sleeves. His eyes

were golden. "your the dog honyou of the west" she said emotionless "Sesshomaru's little brother".

He growled again "who they hell are you!" he clutched his sword ready too attack. "your not

affected...you must have a mate who is it". She asked still emotionless as her eyes turned into cold

ice blocks that rivaled Sesshomaru's. "affected by what" he was thoroughly confused by her "and

who my mate is is of no concern to you. She began too laugh "you don't know how much pain i

will cause you Inuyasha if you ever hurt her again and lie too her that you love her and not the dead

bitch your mated too". Inuyasha let loose a feral growl and drew Tetsusaiga. It transformed. Ashurii

smirked. "the fang of the dog general haven't seen it in decades now my turn". She drew her sword

it didn't transform but it had a mind of its own. Crimson dragons spiraled down the sides if the

blade. The hilt had black silk and the sheath was made out of demon hide. Inuyasha seen the danger

the sword possessed but didn't have a clue how. It was the sharpest blade he had ever seen in his

entire life time. It had an unnatural gleam about it that made im shutter. "so we ganna fight or are

you going too leave us be". He glared and disappeared. She grinned "coward" she then walked back

into the house. "what was it?" Kagome asked curiously. "oh just the honyou mutt wanting too

know if i had killed you". Kagome blinked and blinked again. She then bursted out laughing "h-he

thinks t-that you killed us" she fell out of her seat laughing. Then rose with a serious expression.

Ashurii and Sakura were like O.O at how it looked when she rose her head then appeared then the

rest of her body. Kagome sweat dropped. "nani!". They shook there heads from there O.O look

"nothing you should get too bed you have school in the morning" Sakura said. She huffed and went

upstairs and too her room. They then started chatting again. Sakura finally got tired and went too

bed. Ashurii one who really never sleeps stretched and walked outside and jumped up into the

Goshinboku and just sat there starring at the stars which was difficult because of the era she was in.

she was still getting used too the smell. She then smelt two demons like five blocks down. She got

curious and went too go investigate. She stood on top of a building and peered down into the ally

way. Five boys stood down below three humans and two demons. One had gravity defying hair and

wore all black and had red eyes. A forbidden child. One had long silvery hair kitsune ears and a

kitsune tail. It was the famous thief Yokou. One had slicked back black hair and wore a green

school uniform. One had blazing long red hair green eyes and wore a red school uniform. The last

one looked like a chewed up dead chicken he had orange hair and wore a blue school uniform. They

were around the same height except the two demons who were around her height. She stood and

watch them until they finally noticed she was there. She disappeared in a blur. The boys gawked had

they just seen a goddess. To them she was. Yokou and the other then caught a sweet fragrant. There

eyes widen. That demon was in heat. Something snapped and their eyes turned red. Well the

forbidden's had turned a darker red. Their fangs grew as a growl erupted from their throats. The

three humans looked worriedly at them "Hiei Yokou you ok?" the one in red asked. They didn't

answer instead took chase after the powerful demon. Ashurii cursed herself those males weren't

mated she ran the other direction then Sakura's house. She growled as she passed street upon street.

She then stopped and looked around.she masked her scent and took off to the right and out of the

city area. She took another sharp turn right again and headed back too Sakura's house. She just had

too bump into the three humans. She skidded to a stop and starred at them. Who starred back in awe

at her beauty. The stupid one then became bold and grabbed her hands. "pretty girl will you be my

girlfriend" her tail flicked in irritation. Then grinned "i wouldn't court with a filthy human even if

they were the last species on the planet". His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He fell over in

rejection hard. The one in green scoffed "what are you doing here demon" he still starred at her. Her

ears twitched at hearing the two demons coming back they were back in control though because she

masked her scent. She looked around "i have too go sorry" she then took off in a blur. They then

seen Hiei and Yokou come back confusion in there eyes. "what the hell just happened" Yokou

asked angrily. The two other humans shrugged. The red headed then spoke "it could be that female

demon that just went by". They scoffed "what about a female demon". Hiei said angrily. "she could

very well be in heat and looking for a mate, you two probably smelt her and your beast wanted too

take her as yours". "my beast would only pick very powerful demoness' not just some demoness"

Hiei said a bit angrily. Yokou quirked an eyebrow. "Suiichi what did she look like and could you

sense how strong she was?" he asked curiously his tail switching. "well her aura was very strong

stronger then Lord Sesshomaru's (a/n i wonder how they know him xD) she was beautiful golden

hair and eyes had a silverish golden rose on her forehead was about Sesshomaru's height too she

wore a black Kimono made out of a Fire-rats fur and had no sleeves and her body..." he left off and

went into his own thoughts. "what kind of demon was she?" Hiei asked. "i believe a wolf". The two

demons eyes bulged and looked at each other. "it couldn't be" "shes only a legend!" Yokou

inquired. "the legendary golden wolf couldn't be here cold she" Hiei asked skeptically. At that the

humans eyes widened "the legendary golden wolf?" they gawked.


	2. School time and back down the well

Hiya heres chap two oh and i forgot too do the disclaimer! . i know xD i'll have some one else do it how bout...HIEI!

Hiei-hn! Why should i whench  
Ashurii- . because i can make your life a living hell in this story!

Hiei- hn! She does not own anyone from yu yu hakusho or Inuyasha except for her made up characters that really don't need to be in it

Ashurii- . i should kill you anyways back too the story!

_/Ashurii talking/_

_'Kagome talking'_

Ashurii cursed herself all the way back. They now knew her identity. She growled as she punched at

a tree on her way home it was around dawn when she got there. "damn i must've ran a long way

away curse male demons!". She walked into the house and was greeted with an aroma of food she

grinned she always did lover Sakura's cooking. She walked into the kitchen and sat down. "and

where were you this mornin" Sakura asked slyly. Ashurii looked at her -,- "and what do you think i

was doing Kura" she only grinned gave her a look that said you-know-what-i-mean. Ashurii's eyes

widened and her mouth fell open. "YOUR A HENTAI KURA! I WASN'T OUT MATING WITH A

MALE DEMON". Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. She herd Kagome fall out of

her bed laughing hysterically. She growled and rammed the food into her mouth that was placed in

front of her. Kagome came down dressed in her school uniform. Ashurii scowled "thats too

revealing" "believe me you haven't seen anything in my era just yet" Kagome said as she ate food.

Ashurii's tail swished. She looked hard at Kagome then came up with an idea she knew demons still

exited in this time they were just hiding and for one she didn't trust the demons. A light shot out

over too Kagome and hit her smack in the forehead. Ashurii grinned as Kagome fell back in her

chair. Kagome shot up with a glare. "what was that for!" Ashurii just pointed at her forehead.

Kagome looked at it. "...oh" was her silent reply she then grinned then headed out the door. Ashurii

thanked Sakura for the food and followed Kagome. "ash you shouldn't be out here" Kagome said

nevously. "hn screw them i don't care let them see the true me...you need too use your eyes better

girl just look over there" Kagome followed her gaze. "nani its just a group of boys" "wrong look

harder". She eyed them. She then seen fangs tails and ears. Her eyes widened. "t-there are demons in

my time" "Hai but in hiding in fear of the ningens killing them, they're weak and pathetic and have

no pride as a demon" she scoffed. "one question ash how is it they ain't chasing after you?" "i

masked my scent so they won't be able too smell me" "why didn't you think of doing that back in

your era" "because the powerful demons like Sesshomaru would still be able too smell me".

Kagome thought over that. They were then at the school. Kagome seen hojo starring at Ashurii who

only smirked. He ran over and greeted Kagome with a smile "Hey Kagome you feeling better?"

"hai..." she noticed Hojo keep looking over at Ashurii nervously and she would only smirked

viscously at him. "hey Hojo!" "hai" he returned his gaze back too Kagome. "meet me her after

school i want too talk with you about something very important". He nodded and hurriedly walked

off. Ashurii wouldn't stop smirking viscously. As they entered the school building. She followed

Kagome around all day. Watching the people others thought were mere humans. The demons she

did run into coward at her sight and ran off. Of course they didn't know who she was but only knew

she was a very powerful demoness. Her three friends had nervously walked around with them.

Ashurii never took her viscous smirk off her face as she starred at Yuki. _/so she has a demon _

_friend but don't know it interesting and that Hojo boy hmmmm/_. Then something happened she

didn't need too happen. She accidentally let her masked scent slip. She herd growling and smacked

her forehead. She quickly masked her scent again and the growling died down. Wondering looks

were coming from the males not knowing what just happened. Kagome looked up at Ashurii and

quirked an eyebrow. "heh just goes to show you how many are here" she began walking got half

way down the hallway when she herd a screech of terror. Kagome ran over too her "did you here

that?". Ashurii nodded and took off in a blur. She found a girl being surrounded by two humans and

a hiding demon. She let out a feral growl as her eyes grew angry. The boys jumped and turned

around. They gawked at her. Her golden tail swished. The demon then spoke with a grin "who are

you demon". She glared sending shivers down there spine. "your very bold for a low class demon

boy". He growled and a brown light surrounded. He now stood in his true form. He was a brown

dog yokai. "ahh so your a mutt eh?" the other boys took off running and the girl just stood there

terrified. They then herd. "hey! Get away from her" she knew that voiced and cursed herself and her

bad luck. The demon then attacked her knowing she was distracted. He tackled her and they hit the

floor. Ashurii immediately turned into her wolf form and snarled. He did the same. He lunged at her

and snapped at her. She jumped back. Crimson was beginning too form in her eyes. Kagome then

Kagome distracting the brown dog. She bit him in the neck and he yelped in pain. He transformed

where he looked like a human and ran off. Ashurii turned back into her demon human state. She

glared back at the brown wolf. Blood was pouring down her mouth. And she herd Kagome gasp "its

not my blood" was all she said as she licked the blood off her lips then whipped it off her chin. They

girl then walked over too her. "a...arigato" she said shyly. She looked down at the brown headed

woman. She smiled "no problem". She then herd "its you!". She turned and seen the boy with

slicked back black hair. She glared and he flew back against the wall scared. Kagome laughed "oh

my is the great Yususke Urimeshi scared for once in his life. "-,- n-n-no shes just scary!". She fully

turned and faced him. He starred never taking his eyes off her. She smirked viscously "where are

you demon friends". "they...WHY THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER". "because y'all know my

identity and i don't intend to let you know for long". He glared "so your saying your ganna kill us"

"if it comes to that yes". "i'd like too see you try that demon or should i say Lady Ashurii". She

grinned and turned around. "well well well if it isn't Lord Yokou and his rag team". She herd Hiei

growl. Suiichi quirked an eyebrow. "you two know each other?" "Hai a couple decades ago i

believe" Ashurii said tapping her chin. She grinned "that reminds me Yokou we still haven't

finished our little quarrel" he grinned "i suppose not since you disappeared for years on end". She

tapped her chin. "kagome?" "hai?" "three days here means how many back there". Kagome counted

her fingers. "i believe a week". Ashurii looked confused and walked off "I'll be back later". "you

can't leave me here with them" Kagome shouted and chased after her. They sweat dropped. "since

when did Ashurii travel with a mere ningen". "since when did you travel with mere ningens Hiei"

Yokou countered back. He glared at his fox friend. He muttered something about stupid foxes as he

walked off. "where is he going" Suiichi asked. "would you believe me when i said he has a thing for

the wolf?". They fell over anime style at Yokou's words. "and he is angry that she doesn't want him

nor any other male demon" he got a weird looking face(A/N have y'all seen trigun when vash makes

that face when he sees a pretty girl? thats soo funny) "she even rejected me".

O.O' -,-

"what a tragedy" Suiichi said sarcastically. "so why were you all fighting?" "because if any male

beats her in a fight they become mates and she disappeared before i could finally defeat her!" he

made that face again "oh get over yourself Yokou!" Yususke said and walked off. "Ashurii whats

wrong" "he said i had disappeared for years on end which means something happened or for me

something will happen but what" she looked distressed. "im sure you just probably run away or

something of that sort and go too another continent". That cheered her up some. Three days finally

passed she now lay in the park on a tree branch it was after school and she was resting. She had her

eyes closed as she rested slightly she hadn't slept for the three days she was there. Her tail was laid

on her stomach swishing slightly. Kagome sat on a bench with hojo talking. She never did get a

chance too talk too him. "Hojo tell me what are you really?".his eyes widened. "onegai don't lie to

me" her voice was pleading. He sighed a orange light surrounded him he now had kitty ears and a

kitty tail. "KAWAII!" she screamed and latched onto his ears he purred as his eyes shut. "so your a

cat demon, but...how come you never told me before?" "because...i didn't want you too be scared of

me" "pppssshh i fight demons every day and have demon friends". He only purred. Kagome then

noticed Ashurii had finally fallen asleep and she could unmask her scent. A golden light then

surrounded Kagome. She sat back down and waited curiously. She felt a searing pain and grasped

her head. She felt two bumps appear then felt all furry and fuzzy. She felt another surge of pain on

her back. Hojo watched in horror "what the hell is going on!" someone was then holding onto

Kagome. He looked up it was Ashurii. Fangs replaced her teeth and claws replaced her nails. A

golden kitsune tail then grew out. Kagome then blacked out. Ashurii having her own trouble

staying awake blacked out too. They both fell too the ground next too each other. Hojo smelt

Kagome's scent change but not all that much she still smelled of Sakura blossoms only there was a

female yokai kitsune scent mixed with it. He then finally got the scent of Ashurii she smelt of fresh

rain and another scent he couldn't place, but he felt like he was in heaven from both of their scents.

He didn't know what too do so he left them there and watched over them. Ashurii then began too

stir sensing someone coming. She sat up quickly and looked around. Kagome was laying next too

her only she was now a demon and Hojo was asleep on the bench. It was around midnight. She

shook Kagome awake. She groaned and sat up then remembered what happened. "how?..." "i

accidentally turned you into your desired yokai unconsciously gomen..." "no don't worry about it

its fine by me" she then seen Hojo and shook him awake lightly. He opened his eyes and seen the

two demoness' looking at him. "Hojo go home get some sleep i won't be around for awhile i have

some where i need too be". Hojo saddened but agreed reluctantly. Ashurii just laid there unmoving.

"even demons need at least some sleep Ashurii" she nodded she was still worn out. She slowly got

up and staggered a bit. "lets go home we will leave in the morning". Ashurii said as she slowly

moved down the road towards home. She glared straight ahead. "damn..." she fell over. Kagome

caught her on reflex. She was worried. Ashurii breath was labored and she had sweat on her

forehead. "Ashurii...Ashurii whats wrong?" she seen her smirk. "that damn fox thats what and his

buddy Hiei" "what'd they do?" "the fox he did something while we were sleeping". Her eyes

widened she reached up too her shoulder and sighed in relief at not feeling any bite marks. She then

felt something move on her stomach. She lifted her shirt to see vines covering her stomach. "oh that

bastard!" "what?" Kagome asked curiously. "he concealed my strength! Oh hes ganna pay! That

cheap shotted pain in the ass!" she went on mumbling about male fox's and other sorts of things.

Kagome only grinned "let me try something" she placed her hands on the vines. They disappeared at

her touch. "cool!" Ashurii laughed "now you didn't think i was going too turn you into an ordinary

yokai now did you?" "no i knew that but what kind of kitsune am I?" "a golden a rare like me

others will know you as my sister since i am the only other golden alive my a wolf you a fox you

also have my crest you have almost ½ of my abilities plus some of your own you can control plants

be able too use illusions and use a rose whip" "can..." "Hai I'll teach you and your kit all you need

to know about using your abilities". She stood and stretched. She then turned into her wolf form.

Now she stood in her beautiful wolf form. _/first off you will learn how too use you yokai form _

_concentrate.../_. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. In a golden flash she stood in her yokai

form a golden fox with Ashurii's crest on her forehead. _/good now to talk telepathically/_ '_like _

_this?' /good very good now lets head home im still tired/_. They then walked off back to the house.

They didn't bother too change back and just curled up onto her bed. They woke up early that

morning and got ready. Kagome changed back and packed. Ashurii just waited at the well. Kagome

then came running _/good lets go i can't take this scent anymore/_ Ashurii then jumped down the

well followed by Kagome. They jumped out of the well. Ashurii changed out of her yokai form and

now stood in her human form. She smelt the fresh air with a satisfied sigh "now lets go retrieve

your kit and lets go it will take some time for you too be fully trained and be stronger then every

demon other then me" she said with a grin. Kagome only shook her head with a smirk "ok lets go"

they head towards Keade's village when "stop demon!". They sighed. "Sango calm down its only..."

Shippo cut her off "Kaa'san!". He ran over too Kagome she smiled and picked her up. Sango and

the others gawked "your...your a demon!" Sango asked curiously. "Hai this is my sister Ashurii the

golden wolf" their eyes widened "THE legendary golden wolf!" "theres only one golden demon

now two" Ashurii informed them. She began too walk away. "she had adopted me as her sister and

turned me yokai she is going too train me and Shippo but i do not know how long it will take for

me too finish my training i will return when ever i am able too". They nodded in understanding.

Sango then hugged her. Kagome smiled then followed her new adopted sister. Inuyasha just then

decided to return and seen Kagome walking away "Oi! Whench where are you going!". She herd

two feral growls one from Kagome the other he couldn't place. He seen a golden blur then someone

in front of him. He glared "YOU!" she glared back "if i ever hear you call her a name again that isn't

her own i will skin you alive" "is that a threat" he growled out reaching for tetsusaiga. "no its a

promise mutt" she then disappeared with Kagome and Shippo.

Well theres chap two i need to think on who is ganna be paired with Ashurii sigh such hard decision well! You can help me there tell me who you think should be paired with her


	3. Training and a new Mission for the SD's

Hey! Thanks for the reviews and i think i'll pair those two together. I wasn't able too think X3 lol anyways heres the story

_The Golden Wolf_

_Chapter 3_

_Training and a new Mission for the S.D's_

Kagome growled at her sensai. She has been pushing her to an extent for three months now. They

each were too train six hours per day. Shippo would train only four hours a day since he was only a

kit. Ashurii pushed Kagome harder and expected more from her. She just got done training Kagome

in stances and holding a sword and assortment of daggers and Shurikens. Shippo was trained in the

same suspects but mainly daggers. Kagome lunged at Ashurii. She stood there and waited. She

found another mistake. She frowned and lunged at her. She grabbed her sword and kicked her feet

out from under her. Kagome hit the ground with a mph. "Kagome you can't risk any mistakes not

when we are the only goldens alive" Ashurii said coldly. "you know you remind me of Sesshomaru

some times". Ashurii growled "do not compare me to that mutt Kagome you know damn well i

ain't like him". Kagome sighed "i know" "plus he is much worse when he trains people". "you

would know because?" "I've been watching the mutt for years no has yet too survive his training

with out running then him getting pissed at them and believe me you don't want too see him get

pissed you can rest for the day i believe six hours is up" Kagome sighed and walked off to go too

the hot springs too relax. Ashurii then went too go train Shippo.

> > >With the S.D's > > >

"Koenma sir? You needed me?" "hai get the spirit detectives they have a new". She nodded and left.

Minutes later he herd "what now toddler! i had a date with keiko!" he glared but decided not to

respond to it "i need you all except for Yokou and Hiei to go to the past and help the new team that

is searching for the sacred jewel shards". Hiei glared "hn! And why do i have too stay". He glared at

Hiei "because Hiei you and Yokou would disturb the past and change the future since you both use

too live in the Feudal era". They grumbled and left. A portal then opened up and they began too

leave "oh and before you go if you do run into the young Yokou and Hiei do not i repeat do not

mention you know them!". They nodded and left.

> > >W/ Ashurii > > >

she was dodging Shippo's throwing daggers. One then hit her cheek grazing it. Blood oozed down

she grinned "nice shot your getting better not many people have made me bleed". He smiled as he

puffed his chest out in pride. She laughed "ok your trainings down and Kagome is heading back.

Lets get some food ready" he nodded and they began cooking. They then herd a screech. Ashurii

grabbed her sword and Shippo grabbed his daggers they took off in a blur too find Kagome hiding

herself and three boys. "HENTAI!" Kagome screeched as she threw something and hit the orange

headed boy sending him into a tree. Ashurii then swung them around her eyes widened "YOU!"

"eh..." "how the hell did you get here!" she asked curiously. "our boss sent us here too help a new

group find the rest of the jewel shards" Yususke grumbled out. "hello! would you mid getting them

away from here! I'm kinda naked" Kagome growled out. Ashurii nodded she grabbed the two boys

and drug them out of the area Shippo got the orange headed boy. Ashurii then set them down "how

did you get here" Yususke asked curiously "i live here dimwit". The got confused "then how were

you in our time?" Suiichi asked politely. "um from the well" "the well?" "Hai i might show you

sometime but for now i have too get supper ready". They watched her not being able too take their

eyes off her. They then herd growling and Ashurii's ears twitched as she looked around. Two yokai

the appeared she grinned "well well well who do we have here the legendary wolf traveling with

ningens". "well ain't you a smart kit and no i am not traveling with them they are merely in my

area". Kagome then appeared and Shippo jumped into her arms. She ruffled his hair with a smile

then looked up. She stopped walking and watched. The two demons looked at her. Her hair was

golden and down too her waist she had a kitsune tail and ears and her eyes golden with silver wisps

in them. She wore a white kimono similar too Ashurii's and had her crest on the back it was made

from Fire rats fur. All in all she took Yokou's breath away. She began to fidget under their gaze so

Ashurii took things into her own hands."why are you here anyways". "oh just passing through and

smelt you in the area" Yokou said with a grin. Hiei got curious "since when did you have a sister"

"I've always had a sister" she said with a shrug. She then caught Yokou still starring at Kagome.

She grinned "Hey Kagome ain't you suppose too be going and seeing that one demon? You know

the one your courting?" she seen Yokou get angry a bit and smirked. Kagome was confused then

found out why "oh ya! i totally forgot". She clasped a hand over her mouth like she was in shock.

She then noticed Shippo was gone. Another yokai then apperead "Hey Koiishi! You forgot didn't

you" she immediately knew it was Shippo. She ran over too him and hugged him "gomen nesai

Koibito". He ruffled her hair with a grin. Ashurii was having a hard time holding in her laughter a

Yokou's face and Hiei noticed this. He grinned she was playing the fox and he was going too let

her. Yususke Suiichi and kuwabara were too shocked too say anything. Ashurii then spoke up

"shouldn't you boys be on your way?". They growled at her and left "well grr too you too you

stupid bakas" she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She fell down clutching her sides as she

laughed. Shippo reverted back and laughed with Kagome and Ashurii. "did you...did you see the

look on his face "Gome!" Ashurii choked out between laughter". "h...Hai i did!" it took awhile for

them too stop laughing. Supper was then done and they were all eating. Ashurii then turned too the

three boys "if your here too help look for jewel shards you should go too the village not far from

here you'll meet a honyou a monk and a Taijiya they are looking for the shards and we will be

joining them shortly after their training is done". They nodded. "you can leave tomorrow morning

even if you have strong spiritual power there are still demons out there stronger then you". Yususke

scoffed "ya right" she glared "fine if you don't believe me go on and head for the village" she

growled out "see if i care if you die or not i wont be saving your pathetic ningen ass". He glared at

her, but stayed there anyway. Hours later they all fell asleep well except of course Ashurii who was

walking around in the forest. She then found a slow moving clear stream. She stepped into the cold

water. She unsheathed her sword and did more difficult drills she hasn't and probably wont teach

Kagome. Water splashed her face as she stepped through the water. He watched her as she did these

drills. They were even too difficult for him too do. To him this was his angel his and his alone he

wouldn't let no one have her even if she didn't want him. His crimson eyes watched her as she

slowed her pace and sheathed her sword she looked towards him but not at him. He then sensed the

ningen boy. He glared. "hey Ashurii what are you doing out here". She smiled a bit "just training i

suppose i couldn't sleep" was her reply as she sat on a rock in the middle of the stream. "tell me is

Kagome you true sister?" "Iie i adopted her when a mutt of a honyou betrayed her she is my sister

by yokai law though not by blood". Suiichi nodded understandably. "then why did you play Yokou

like that?". Hiei was curious of how he knew Yokou's name when it wasn't said. "because i seen

the way he was looking at Kagome and for one i don't trust him he is a thief after all and im not

going to risk her life by giving her too Yokou he may be different in the future but here and now i

don't trust him at all" "I wouldn't blame you or doubt you because i don't know what hes like". Hiei

was now more curious then ever. Suiichi sat at the edge of the stream and began too think. "what if

Kagome did fall for Yokou" "then i would simply let her be with him but if he does hurt her i will

hurt him in return" she said coldly. Suiichi grinned he got up and left. She laid back and stretched

out on the rock with a sigh. She muttered something about stupid ningens before she fell into a

light sleep. He moved swiftly but silently next too her. He stood at the bank of the stream and

watched her until he felt the fox near. He growled and left with one last glance at his angel. Ashurii

woke up before dawn and went back to camp she smelt Hiei's sent along the way and got curious.

When she got there she began too train Kagome. The three boys staid and was trained as well

splitting up the time they trained. About five or so months past as everyone was trained but Kagome

had the more intense training since she was going to represent Ashurii as her sister. Shippo was

trained in the arts of illusions and throwing daggers and some in swords and hand to hand combat.

Suiichi Yususke and Kuwabara got the easiest and basic training. They were only taught how too

channel their spiritual power better and Suiichi was now able too create more then one rose whip at

a time. Since they were only mere ningens too her she never sparred with them only Shippo and

Kagome. She stood in front of Kagome with a grin. "you've learned all i can teach you Kagome as

well as you Shippo if you two want too learn more you will learn on your own understand". They

nodded. "Hai onee'san". Kagome had became Shippo's true mother about three months ago and

were now a happy family mother and son. Kagome also figured out how hard it was when she was

in heat. She endured it while she still trained and every single unmated male appeared except three

Yokou Hiei and Sesshomaru. This kinda pissed her off but understood that they were only after

Ashurii who was still ten times stronger then she could ever hope too become. "i think its time too

return too your friends and get the rest of the jewel shards". "one question when i was in heat how

come Naraku never showed up?". Ashurii smirked "simple those shards i gave you were Naraku's i

simply killed the honyou when he tried too take me as his mate". Kagome gawked "you took him

out by yourself!" "hai he wasn't really that strong Kagura was actually stronger then him as well as

Kanna now lets go" she then led them towards Keade's village. They stopped at sun set and made

camp. Ashurii took her annual walk and very difficult drills in a stream always being watched by

crimson eyes. At day break they began towards the village and actually made it there. Keade greeted

them with a smile. "its good too see ye again Lady Ashurii". Kagome pouted "hey! What about

me!". Keade chuckled "hai its good too see ye too Lady Kagome". Kagome grinned. "so where are

the others?". "off looking for jewels in the west i believe and it seems Sesshomaru is quite angry

with them being there too". Ashurii began too think "well! We can just wait im sure a few days off

wont hurt us right boys?". She grinned back at the boys who were very tired. Yususke flipped her

off. She laughed "ok is it ok if they sleep in your hut lady Keade?" "hai". The boys immediately

went in and fell asleep. "well im off ill see you in a few hours Kagome" she then walked off.

Kagome sweat dropped. "hey hun wanna go too the hot springs". Shippo jumped up in joy. "hai!"

Kagome giggled at him. They then left. Keade set about the village helping when it is needed.

Ashurii walked too the Goshinboku and looked up at it with a smile. "how ya doing my old friend".

Wind picked up around her and blew her hair off to the side. She grinned "good" she then walked

off again. She found a shimmering stream. She sat on the bank of it and dipped her feet into the cold

water. She looked up at the sky. Winter was coming and so was her past. She sighed as she laid

down and closed her eyes. Her tail was placed on her stomach swishing slightly. Her ears twitched

and she opened her eyes. Golden eyes met crimson and gold eyes. She quirked an eye brow at them.

"Hai?". "we wanna know why those humans know us". Her eyes filled with laughter. "baka kitsune

your a famous thief and you my lil forbidden are a famous killer". Hiei glared at the pet name, but

on the in side he was smirking no one ever dared call him that unless they wanted too die. "oh ya i

remember know" Yokou said happily. Ashurii rolled her eyes at him and closed them again. They

sat next too him. "was there any other reason why you two are here?" "other then to convince you

into becoming my mate? No" Yokou said out flatly while Hiei glared at him slightly. Ashurii sat up

and faced him. She placed a finger under his chin and pulled him closer until their noses were barely

touching. She purred slightly as she spoke "you forget your place Yokou Kurama and no i won't

mate with you why don't you go find another kitsune to have some fun with". With that she

disappeared in a golden light. Yokou fell over with a sigh. "damn that woman". Hiei was smirking

at first he thought she was going too kiss him which sent jealousy into him full force apparently she

had noticed. Ashurii apeared out of her golden light in front of two humans and a honyou "well

your back early and i thought i was going too get some time off" she pouted slightly then grinned at

Inuyasha. "so honyou how'd it go get any shards" "I'd rather burn in hell then tell you" he growled

out. "i could arrange that" she said with a too sweet smile. "now now Inuyasha she's only messing

so how'd it go" Kagome said walking over. "it was great we got three jewel shards!" Sango said

happily. While Ashurii walked casually over too the monk. He watched her curiously. "did you

notice anything else?" she asked curiously. It was silent. She then gabbed Miroku's hand and pulled

off the cloth and prayer beads. She grinned "well now you did notice something". Miroku starred at

his void free hand. His eyes widened as it sunk in as too what was just now taking place. "its gone!"

he all but shouted. Sango ran over to him and starred wide eyed. Inuyasha glared "someone must

have killed him". Ashurii then began to walk away back towards the village. When she herd

growling. She ran back to the others too see a seemingly very pissed off Hiei and Yokou. "Oi

would you two cut it out already" she said a bit angrily. They stopped growling and she sweat

dropped "you'd think i had full control over them since they always seem to listen like good little

doggies". They glared at her and she grinned baring fangs. Hiei "hned" and walked off. Yokou noted

the blush tainting his cheeks as he followed his friend. They then went back too the village and took

the rest of the day off.

Ok i can't think of anything else right now so im going too bed and going too write another chappie in da morning Ja ne!

follow the pretty arrows!

V

now press the tempting pretty button and R n R xD


	4. The end of the Shard hunt

Wow! thanks for the reviews! ARIGATO! OK now im going too make this a very good chap the best i can lol here it is.

_

* * *

_

_The Golden Wolf_

_Chapter four_

_The end of the Shard hunt and the Beginning of new problems._

* * *

Ashurii sighed they've been walking around in the northern lands for about a week now. They only

had five jewel shards too find not including the ones Koga had he gave them too Kagome along

with an offer to become his mate a few days back. She declined nicely and said she would only think

of him as a pack brother. Ashurii traveled with them since she didn't have anything better to do

other then pick on Inuyasha and fight with the persistent Yokou Kurama who wanted her as a mate.

He seemed to be attracted to Kagome as well. Hiei never said a word nor look at her while she

fought with Yokou. She toyed with both of them and she enjoyed it. She had her hands clasped

behind her head as she walked behind the group. Her eyes then looked like ¬.¬ as she looked at the

honyou walking in front of her. She muttered something about stupid inu honyous and their habits.

That set him off. He whirled around with a growl. Ashurii faked being scared and began laughing as

she passed him. Kagome laughed at her sister as her ears twitched slightly. Someone then came

flying at her. It was a centipede demon. She sighed as she drew her sword and slashed it in two.

Ashurii starred at her like O.O she blinked a few times then began laughing. Kagome retrieved the

two shards it had and melded it with her shards. She looked at Ashurii who was rolling on the

ground clutching her side. She didn't know but everyone was very happy today even the honyou and

Sango! Who seemed to walked beside each other. Ashurii then jumped up and looked around. Her

ears and tail twitched simultaneously. She then looked above her too see a blast of blue energy

coming towards her. She jumped out of the way and looked up to see a male yokai. ¬.¬ "stupid

conceited male demons!" Inuyasha huffed "I resent that" she grinned at him "your not a demon your

a honyou and a powerful one at that". Inuyasha's eyes widened O.O "did...did she just say i was

powerful?" "i believe she did" Kagome said. The male demon growled at being ignored. Ashurii

then began too think of what too do to this male yokai. Should she toy with him. "nah I'll just..."

she grinned. She walked over to Inuyasha and slung her arms over his shoulder with a grin. "what

are you doing" he growled out. "play along baka" she looked up at the demon who seemed to be

glaring at Inuyasha. "your ganna get me killed" Inuyasha said with a sigh. "whats this the almighty

honyou scared of a fight with another male demon who is after a rare golden wolf who is also his

friend?" he blinked and blinked again. He sighed again "your so confusing" she grinned "im good at

that". The demon the appeared in front of them. Inuyasha glared. "what do you want". "you

unworthy halfbreed!" was all his raged filled voice said as he growled. Inuyasha smirked "what you

angry because she chose a honyou like me and not a demon like you?" the demon glared. "aw is the

poor demon angry that a honyou was placed above him". Ashurii said sweetly. The demons eyes

flashed crimson as he growled furiously Ashurii bent down too Inuyasha's ear and whispered in it

but loud enough for the demon too hear. "how bout you take care of this demon for me...koi". His

eyes then turned fully red. Inuyasha smirked and drew his sword. "loved too". Ashurii backed away

from him as the demon lunged at him. To Ashurii this was very boring and it seems she upset the

Taijiya. She grinned at her "dun worry i didn't steal your puppy from you". Sango blushed as she

turned her head back too watch the fight. Kagome began laughing "so thats whats been going on!"

Miroku laughed with her. Sango blushed even more as she "fehed" O.O this time Ashurii joined

into the laughter. They rolled on the ground clutching their sides not even knowing Inuyasha had

killed the demon which had some shards too. He stood beside the fuming Sango. His Koibito! (A/N

O.O so unexpected lol). His Koiishi! His everything! (A/N ok enough with that xD). "did i miss

something?" "um no other then them figuring out and making fun of me". Inuyasha smirked down

at his Koiishi. "let them who cares what they think as long as..." he stopped there when he felt

prying eyes on him. He glared at the three on the ground. They grinned at him. Shippo then jumped

up on his head "are you ganna finish that sentence?". (A/N omigawd i totally forgot about Shippo-

Chan /smacks forehead/). "grrr no now get off". Shippo pouted "fine ya big jerk". He jumped over

too Kagome who caught him. Ashurii then stood up "Well! We just got four shards we got one left

what luck we have" the others stood up. They began walking again. Ashurii then got an idea. A

brown light surrounded Sango and everyone watched. Her ears turned into little brown fuzzy puppy

ears on her head as she grew claws and fangs. Her eyes turned a golden color similar to Inuyasha's.

Everybody's eyes were widened. But mainly Inuyasha who now believes she really is a goddess.

"what the hell...". Kagome turned too look at Ashurii who was only smiling away looking into the

forest. She grinned at her older sister. Ashurii then had the sudden urge too be in her wolf form. In a

flash of golden light she now stood in her golden wolf form. She shook her fur and sat down. A

golden light surrounded Kagome and Shippo. They got curious but then they turned into their

kitsune forms. "KAWAII" Sango screeched as she picked up Kagome hoping for some revenge.

Kagome quirked an eye brow. She then grinned mischievously. She slipped from Sango's hold and

ran over too Shippo and Ashurii. They grinned as they looked back at Sango and Inuyasha. They

backed up with terrified looks. The three demons advanced on them. They took off running

followed by the three demons. Miroku sweat dropped. "well Kilala shall we go". She mewed and

transformed into her larger form. Miroku got on her and she took off after the two honyous and

three demons. Yususke Suiichi and Kuwabara sweat dropped. (A/N OMIGAWD i forgot about

them too). they then ran after the others. Fortunately Miroku came back for them. Civilians seen

two honyou demons getting chased by a golden wolf a golden fox and an orange fox with golden

specks in his fur. They sweat dropped and continued on their way. Inuyasha and Sango then made it

too a village and disappeared in the crowd. The three demons stopped and began too sniff them out.

They ignored the ningens. Until one through a rock at them. They growled angrily at him. The boy

backed up in fear. _/stupid ningen/_. Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement. They were then

picked up. They struggled. Turned around and glared at who picked them up. They seen two

smirking demons. Hiei had a hold on Ashurii while Yokou held onto Kagome and Shippo. They

were surrounded by golden lights and were now in their human form they glared up at the boys who

were holding them bridal style. "put me down" Kagome hissed out at the kitsune. Shippo jumped

down and glared at the male kitsune "let 'Kaa'san go now!" he looked down at the kit. Ashurii

glared up at Hiei. "put me down Hiei". He only looked at her curiously. She huffed "baka yokai

thinks he owns me" she muttered. She was fixing to free herself when his hold on her tightened. She

glared up at him. In a flash she had him pinned to the ground. Their noses just inches away. She

stood up ignoring Hiei as she turned too Yokou. She walked up behind him and grabbed him.

Scaring him and releasing Kagome. Kagome landed with an mff "baka!". Ashurii then released

Yokou and helped Kagome back up. "why'd you do that" "so you wouldn't kill the ningen boy".

Ashurii quirked an eyebrow. "since when did you two care for ningens" "we don't but we know

when not too kill one" Yokou said passively as he walked past her Hiei followed. Ashurii huffed

"damn male demon stalkers!". Miroku and the others then landed next too them. "where'd Inuyasha

and Sango go?" Miroku asked curious. Ashurii smirked "probably too find a hut to borrow". Their

eyes widened. Ashurii shrugged "well since we're here lets have some fun". Ashurii then walked

off. The others split up too. An hour passed and Kagome found Ashurii with some ningens drinking

and laughing. They were playing some kind of what Kagome thought as poker game. Ashurii

smirked as she won again! She drunk some more of her sake as someone refilled it. "wow your

really good at this game" one said as he dealt the cards. She grinned. "I've had years too practice"

they began laughing again. Kagome noted they were some what buzzed and were playing with

money. Ashurii had the most out of all of them and was damn happy about it too. Kagome grinned

and went too go find Sango and Inuyasha. Ashurii felt eyes on her but didn't bother too look. Hiei

and Yokou watched from where they were sitting. Yokou grinned "she's such a bad demoness'"

"last i recall Yokou you do the same thing". He grinned at Hiei. "i suppose your right...again". He

sighed and took another drink of his sake. They herd Ashurii shout in joy at winning another game

and collected the money. The boys she was playing against groaned at another loss from the

demoness. A red tint adorned Ashurii's cheeks signaling she was drunk. "well im done here boys".

She gathered the money and put it in a pocket. She then walked past Yokou and Hiei. She stopped

and looked at them curiously. "hiya!" she said as a smile spread across her face. She then walked

off. Yokou chuckled while shaking his head. Hiei just rolled his eyes. Ashurii found the others

gathering at the entrance of the village. They laughed at her. She grinned "alright...lets go". They

began walking back too Keade's village. A week away. They walked until it was night time and they

set up camp. Ashurii disappeared liked every night and everyone fell asleep. Sango was curled up in

Inuyasha's embrace up in a tree one of his legs hanging off the side while the other one was propped

up too keep her in the tree. Kilala was curled up with them. Suiichi Yususke and Kuwabara slept in

sleeping bags provided by Kagome who slept in a near by tree with Shippo in her arms. Ashurii

wasn't in the best of moods she had a head ache and plus being followed didn't help that fact either.

She got tired of them following and through shurikens at them. She looked back too see a couple of

male ningens stuck to the tree. She glared and pulled her shurikens out of the tree causing them too

fall with an oof. "why the hell are you following me" she said angrily her voice harsh and cold.

They didn't answer. She scoffed and said something about stupid ningens before walking off. She

grew angry again. Tonight was just not her night. She was then ambushed. _/hmmm im off my game _

_what the hell is causing this/_. She reached for her sword. But something stabbed her in the back.

She pulled it out. "damn and tranq". She looked at the man who had tranquillized her. She glared he

had a jewel shard. She ran at him. Her attacks were off her eyes glazed over. She grabbed the mans

throat ripping the jewel shard out she took the shard and ran. She ran back too the group and

collapsed. Kagome caught her with worry in her eyes. "what the hell!" she shouted waking up

everyone. Everyone woke up and ran over to her. Suiichi looked her over "she's just knocked out".

Kagome sniffed the air. "i smell tranquillizer..." they then seen a glimmer in her hand. Kagome

reach for it and pulled it out of her hand. It was a jewel shard. "the last jewel" Kagome whispered.

She clutched her hand over it and glared down at her sister. "baka you could've gotten yourself

killed". They then herd laughter. They jumped up surrounded Ashurii. "they're only ningens"

Inuyasha said with a growl. "it ain't just any tranquillizer its special boss made it himself it contains

poison and other liquids that could kill a powerful demon such as herself. Kagome growled. She

turned back too Ashurii her breathing was labored and scarce. Inuyasha growled "who's your boss!"

"hes not from this time and isn't really coming back now that we got rid of her he is from 500 years

from the future". Everyones eyes widened. "it can't be...". "you better see if you can save the

demoness before its too late" they then left. They herd Kagome gasp. They turned to see a golden

light swirling around Ashurii. They then seen her smirk "go...go too Kagome's time...find the

bastard...and kill him" with that said she disappeared in a flash of light. "NO! Onee'san!". Tears fell

from Kagome's eyes she then stood up with an angry expression. "come on" she took off running

followed by the others. She was in a rage and really didn't care about anything at the moment other

then avenging her sisters death. They ran nonstop for a day and a half before they got too the well.

Kagome jumped in followed by the others. Ashurii stirred slightly as her eyes opened slightly. She

then sat up "am i in heaven" was her unintelligent question to herself. She herd a soft laughter and

looked behind her too see a woman in a white kimono with silver designs on the hems. "who are

you?". The demoness smiled lightly. "my name is Naomi" "Konichiwa im Ashurii if you don't

already know". Naomi smiled "hai i know who you are" "so am i dead". She laughed softly "Iie you

are in my forest" "why" she asked curiously. "I brought you here so i could train you you've been

asleep for a day now i healed you from the poison". "arigato i really appreciate it". She stood up.

"so whens the training start" she felt the power rolling off the demoness and didn't want too doubt

the training. The demoness smiled "right now". When Kagome got out of the well she led the others

too the house. She melded the last shard too the jewel a now fully completed jewel rested against

her neck. Kagome didn't smell anyone home. She walked into the kitchen. A note was there from

her mom telling her she was at the store. She crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. "Kagome"

"hai Suiichi-kun?" "we have too go tell our boss that the jewel is complete we will return later if

he knows of this new threat". Kagome nodded and the three ningens left. They had returned later

that night telling her there is a man named Shiro a powerful demon. They began searching the next

day for the demon. Months flew by quickly as they searched high and low for them. For Ashurii its

been more then a decade since she began training with Naomi.

GOMEN NESAI! FOR NOT UPDATING I'VE been at my cursed mothers house who doesn't have the Internet. we'll just have too see about the pairings lol im still all for kagome and yokou getting together im just not quite sure about ashurii. lol PLEASE R N R I LUV YOU ALL!


	5. Reunions and Chaos

Ok im updating again because i haven't been here in two weeks hope you like this one too

* * *

_The Golden Wolf_

_Chapter Five_

_Reunions and Chaos and maybe even some feelings revealed maybe not who knows_!

* * *

Ashurii stood facing her over a decade friend and sensai Naomi. Naomi smiled "you have learned

everything i know its been over a decade since i brought you here now you are the strongest yokai

alive not even shiro will be able too defeat you". Ashurii smiled "Arigato Naomi-Chan it has been a

most wonderful two decades that you so much". They bowed at each other. They stood up and

smiled. "now you must return to the others go visit Kagome first she really misses you and

frequently cries". Ashurii saddened "ok I'll see ya later". Ashurii then began walking away. Kagome

starred up at her ceiling as she laid on her bed. Its been a few years. Kagome was now 22 Shippo

was now 15 she herd a knock on her door. She didn't bother to find out who it was. "its not

locked". The door opened but she still didn't bother too look too see who it was. She felt weight on

her bed and seen a goldish color. She lashed her head too the side to see who it was. Her eyes

bugged as she seen her grin. "long time no see eh? Kagome". "Ash!". She shot up and hugged her.

Ashurii hugged her back. "omigawd where have you been?". Kagome sat back. "in a forest but that

doesn't matter right now have you found anything out about Shiro?" "not really we're still looking

for him" "fought him?" "ya about twice" "do you know anyone i can get information about?" "Hai

Prince Koenma" "ahhh prince of the spirit world can you take me there?" Kagome nodded and got

up and got dressed. Kagome then left her room followed by Ashurii. "is Inuyasha and the others

still here?". Kagome smiled "ya wanna go get them?" "of course i miss torturing the honyou".

Kagome giggled. She checked on Shippo before they left. They walked down the road to where

Inuyasha and Sango lived. Kagome was about too knock but Ashurii pulled her away. "lemme do

it!" Kagome giggled again. Ashurii smirked she then banged herd on the door. She herd a feral

growl coming from too inu honyous. The door was then swung open too see a raging male inu

honyou. "sup mutt long time no see". His eyes widened as his mouth dropped "ASHURII! WHERE

THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sango then appeared by the door way with wide eyes too. "what

a fine welcoming that was" she teased. Inuyasha then hugged her. "how ya been ash?". "alive

yourself it seems you and Sango are mates now". She grinned teasingly. He scratched the back of

his head. Sango only smiled and shook her head. "well I'd like too stay and visit but i must go speak

with Koenma". "how do you know Koenma?" "'Gome said i could get information about Shiro".

Inuyasha nodded "come back tomorrow or i'll kill ya" "ha you wish dog-boy". He grinned. She

grinned back then left following Kagome. Inuyasha and Sango retreated back into the house.

Kagome made her way too Suiichi's house. She knocked. She herd footsteps then the door open to

reveal a sleep dazed Suiichi. She giggled "hey Suiichi" "hey 'gome what time is it" "dunno but can i

ask you a favor?" "sure" " can you get us too Koenma's?" "us?". He looked behind her to see

Ashurii. She grinned and made a peace sign. He grinned "long time no see ash and ya i'll take you"

he stepped out of his house and shut the door. He then opened a portal and walked in they followed.

After they got through he led them too Koenma's office. He knocked on the door and herd nothing.

"you two can go in there im going back too bed". They giggled at him "alright have a nice sleep"

Ashurii teased. He rolled his eyes and left. Ashurii looked at Kagome "you should go back to bed

too go catch up with Suiichi". Kagome nodded and ran off. Ashurii opened the doors and stepped in

she herd threatening growls. She could only smirk. A sword was then at her neck. She disappeared

and appeared behind him and pinned him. She leaned down to his ear (A/N hes taller then her! He

was just crouched over because she had him pinned xD) "been awhile Hiei" she purred in his ear.

He only shuttered. She released him "wheres Koenma" he shrugged not even bothering to look at

her. "why are you here" "no where else to go". She looked at him skeptically he was acting funny.

She then just rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. She walked over too Koenma's desk. She

began digging through the desk. She finally found it. She sat in the chair and read through the file.

Hiei watched her. She was back and he was happy he noticed she was far more stronger then she had

been the past two decades when he last seen her. She kept flipping through the pages. She began too

glare. "this isn't everything about this bastard!". She then herd Hiei's voice. "where have you been

these past two decades?". She looked up at him. "i was ambushed by some humans who had a jewel

shard one shot a tranq at me it had a rare poison in it that was affecting me greatly it seems this

Shiro guy gave the humans this poison that could kill me, if it wasn't for Naomi i would be dead

right now and the past two decades i was under training with a yokai stronger then me, me and her

are now the only two strongest yokai, hmmm come too think of it wheres that mutt of a lord?"

"Sesshomaru?" "hai" "ruling Makia" she fell out of her seat "couldn't give up the title as lord could

he". She stood up and walked out the door he followed her "where are you going" "to get

information". She found a room with a safe in it. She grinned "you can't get that open not even

Yokou could" "so the famous thief failed too open a safe how funny but you see i surpass Yokou

in everything". She walked over to the safe and inspected it. "everything has a weakness you just got

to find it..". She then squealed in joy. Hiei quirked an eye brow. "nani?". She kicked the side of the

safe and the door opened. Hiei's eyes bugged "Yokou's ganna be pissed" "ya i figured". She then

dug through the safe and pulled out a file on Shiro. She read through it "so hes a mass murderer hes

a dragonfly demon..." she read the rest and put the file back. She then shut the door. And left the

room Hiei followed. "do you know when Koenma's is getting here?" "no last i herd toddler was out

on a date with Botan". Ashurii sweat dropped. She sighed. She suddenly realized she hasn't slept for

at least a month because her training needed to be finished. She stopped and clutched her head as her

other hand was against the wall holding her up. Hiei looked at her worriedly. He seen a portal open

and watched as she stepped through. He ran through the portal. He ended up in a forest. He looked

around for Ashurii then sniffed her out. How hes missed that sent. He followed it to find her asleep

in a tree branch. He shook his head "baka onna going with out sleep is not good". He only got

silence for a reply. He rolled his eyes and walked off but not too far he knew she was going too be

sleeping for some time. Kagome woke up with a yawn and went down stairs. She noticed Ashurii

wasn't back. She went too go wake up Shippo. "Shippo wake up". His eyes fluttered open

"Kaa'san?". She giggled "hai get up and get ready for school. Shippo had grown at least one inch

shorter then her. He had a nice well toned muscular body his hair was more silkier and longer and

his bushy tail grew too a silky smooth tail. He yawned baring fangs and got up. Kagome left too go

get breakfast ready. Shippo then came down right as she got done. He ate his food and left for

school. Kagome grabbed her house keys shut and locked the door and went too work. Hiei just sat

in a tree with his eyes closed he was actually watching Ashurii in her dream.

(Dream Sequence)

Ashurii was laying in a field full of flowers just enjoying the peace. Her leg was sitting on top of

her bent up leg and moved slightly. Her tail was swishing around over her stomach. She was

wearing silken black pants with a top that was silver and sleeveless. It showed her well toned

stomach and only came down three or two inches below her breasts. Her hands where behind her

head for a makeshift pillow. She sighed in joy as she laid there. She then felt a presence beside her.

Hiei watched her from the tree line he couldn't resist it anymore her walked over ans sat beside her.

She looked over too see Hiei. Her eyes widened a bit. "how'd you get here". He only grinned. She

grinned back and looked back up at the sky. "Ashurii..." "Hai Hiei?" "why don't you want a mate?".

This question kinda shocked her. "well there is many reason why i haven't chosen a mate first theres

the problem of them being dumb asses and trying too dominate me, second i don't trust males all

too well because of what happened too my little sister, three i don't want too be demanded to

follow behind the so called mate, and fourth i just don't want a relationship". He listened carefully.

They sat there in silence for a bit "Hiei how does Yokou feel for Kagome?" he looked at her quite

shocked. "well hes after her now instead of you Kagome's giving him a hard time too but i can see

she's attracted to the fox and just toying with him". Ashurii grinned "thats expected from a vixen

they always play with the ones they are attracted too". Hiei nodded in agreement. They sat in another

comfortable silence. Hiei then turned and faced Ashurii. "let me prove you wrong" "on what?" she

asked curiously. "that males ain't always what you deem them". In a flash he was on top of her. Her

eyes widened a bit but didn't move to get him off. He lowered his head next too her ear. His breath

made her shutter in delight. "I'm not like the other male demons...". He nibbled on her ear and she

shuttered again. He trailed kisses up her jaw until he reached her lips. He captured them in a heated

passionate kiss. She kissed back with a moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him

closer. He ran his hand under him over her bare stomach. She shivered in delight. She began too

shift underneath him. Her growled but it sounded more like a groan. "you shouldn't move" he

whispered huskily into her ear. She shuttered then ginned "why not" she shifted underneath him

again. He groaned and kissed her again. She smirked "whats the matter Hiei can't take it". She

moved again causing him too groan louder. "not if you keep doing that" he growled out huskily.

They then herd voices. Ashurii looked around "i think you should go". He didn't notice the blush

that adorned her cheeks nor did she notice his. He stood up and left. She laid there for a few

minutes then woke her self up.

(end dream sequence)

her eyes opened too see a pair of golden eyes. She shot up sending him flying. She blinked then

looked down too see who it was. Yokou was laying there twitching. She grinned "oops". He glared

up at her "where the hell have you been wench!". She quirked an eyebrow "what'd you just call

me?". His eyes widened "n-nothing". "thought so". She looked around it was about noon. She

jumped down from the tree and accidentally landed on Yokou. She blinked down at him as he

oofed. "oops" she grinned and jumped up off him and into the forest heading back towards the city.

She was still tired and a bit upset that she allowed Hiei to do that and to enjoy it. She let loose a

sigh as she walked through the crowds of people. She then spotted the monk. She watched him

curiously. He was with a girl looked around his age. She spotted two rings on their fingers. She

grinned and walked over. She slung her arms over the two erning an eep from the chick and a gasp

from the monk. "Ashurii! Your back where you been" he asked happily with a grin. She grinned

back "no where imparticular so it seems whiel i was away the dirty monk got married too a

stunning girl". She looked the girl over she had. Shoulder length hair with hazel eyes she was one

inch shorter then Miroku. All in all she was perfect for the dirty monk good looking and had a fiery

temper. The girl blushed. "Ash this is my wife Rosai, Rosai this is Ashurii the legendary golden

wolf". Rosai gawked. Ashurii grinned "nice too meet you Rosai". Rosai could only nod. Ashurii

chuckled and walked past them "I'll see you later monk i need to find some one". Miroku grinned

and waved goodbye. She was thinking of visiting the mutt and bothering him. Nah! She could

bother his younger brother she began walking towards Kagome's house. She got there and unlucked

the locked door with her claw and went in and relocked the door. She found an extra room with a

comfy bed and flung herself on it and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok theres chap five hope you like! damn i did all this in two hours lol well ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

o.o OMIGAWD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! well ill make this extra long hopefully well my friend typed someone of this one and got carried away with one of the scenes you'll soon find out why I only typed the beginning and ending she did all the stuff in between like the closet scene -.- so be warned of fluff! actually she got carried away with two scenes now that I reread it

_The Golden Wolf_

_Chapter Six_

Ashurii woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to meet Kagome's. "bout time you got up ya lazy ass". "hey! Whats that suppose to mean!" "you've been sleeping for three days now" "heh i hadn't slept for a month straight". Kagome mouthed an 'oh' then grinned "come one we're going out tonight with the gang". She jumped up in joy.

"lets go!". Kagome laughed at her. "you gotta get dressed baka ookami!". Ashurii ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room then closet. She pulled out black tight jeans that were very low. She then pulled out a tight tank that showed her stomach and hung to her like another layer of skin.

She then went to go brush her hair. After that she found a pair of cargo boots and slipped them on and tied them. She then walked down stairs "ok! Lets go!" Kagome giggled and kissed Shippo on the head "we'll be back later k?". he nodded with a grin.

Kagome and Ashurii then ran out of the house and into a black car. Sesshomaru was in it. Ashurii grinned "hiya mutt!" he gave her a look that said say-it-again-i-just-dare-you-to-say-it-again. She grinned and he sped off. He picked up Inuyasha and Sango then went to the bar they were suppose to meet at. Everyone got out and Ashurii poked Sesshomaru "so whats the mutt been doing."

He gave her a scarier look which only caused her to grin. Kagome giggled and saved Sesshomaru from Ashurii as she drug her off into the bar. Kagome led her over to a table where EVERYONE WAS!

Ashurii sweat dropped "you meant everyone one when you said the gang didn't you?". "yup". The others then got there. Hiei and Yokou were the last ones there but made it there never-the-less. Ashurii's and Hiei's eyes met they rapidly looked away with a slight blush. No one seemed to notice.

Ashurii was having a blast she got to pick on EVERYONE! Even Hiei. Sango had drug Inuyasha off to go dance as well as Kagome and Yokou Miroku and Rosai, Yususke and Keiko, Rin and Sesshomaru. Leaving only three there. Kuwabara who just now ran off and left only two. Ashurii and Hiei.

Ashurii sat back and looked out into the crowd. She felt his eyes on her but did not acknowledge it.

Hiei's eyes skimmed over her. Her cloths were tight, very tight showing off each and every curve. All in all she was sexy, very very sexy.

Before either of them knew it Kagome and Yokou had grabbed them and tossed them into the pit of dancers. They glared at them but now they had to dance and it just happened to be a fast song so they had to dance dirty to it.

They shook away their embarrassment and started dancing.

As they danced they were dancing very close. She melded into him in a perfect fit. They were tranced into the dance that they didn't notice all of their so called friends were watching with wide eyes.

"holy shit!" Yokou muttered out. "I didn't know she could even do that!" Kagome gasped out. "how the fuck can she do that! Its like fucking impossible!" Inuyasha gawked out. "he's really liking that" Sango said while laughing.

They watched for hours on end as their two friends got right down dirty with the dancing. Hiei's hands were all over Ashurii as she ground her ass into his groin. Sweat glistened over their friends bodies. They couldn't stop staring at them with wide eyes.

The song then ended and Hiei and Ashurii snapped out of their trance. They jumped apart as their faces turned into cherries. They wouldn't look at one another. They then hurriedly went back to the table and ordered like twenty beers.

A slow song then played everyone got pulled off except Hiei and Kagome who wouldn't budge or look at the other. Kagome and Sango then came over and begged them to dance one more time since they were fixing to leave. They reluctantly agreed since they wouldn't shut up.

Kagome had her arms around his neck and his were snug around her waist. Ashurii had her head resting on his should as they swayed slightly to the music. They didn't say a word just relaxed in each others hold. Hiei had his chin resting on her shoulder as he brought in her scent. He closed his eyes and became drunk off her scent.

Yokou and Kagome peered over at them. A sly grin fell across them they were gonna get the two together even if it killed them.

Once they left the bar. Kagome asked around about staying at her house Sesshomaru disagreed and went home with Rin. Everyone else agreed. So they trudged home and started making sleeping arrangements. Yususke and Keiko had the room next to Kagome's. Kagome and Ashurii would share her bedroom. Yokou and Hiei had the one down stairs. Kuwabara was abandoned to the couch Miroku and Rosai had the one upstairs and across from Kagome's. And Inuyasha and Sango got the last room which happened to be Kagome's mothers room.

Everyone trudged off to their room and fell asleep. Kagome couldn't stop from grinning as she woke the next day today she was gonna put her plan into action. She had the ability to make rooms larger and smaller. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen were Yokou was. As well as everyone else except for one lazy bum.

She came down the stairs with nothing but a long t-shirt on. She trudged into the kitchen and raided the fridge with a yawn. "ohhhhh assshh!" she looked back at Kagome. "what!". "could you do me a fav?". "what?" "can you go get into that closet over there and bring me some extra pillows?". Ashurii grumbled and shut the fridge and trudged off to the closet. She opened it and began to dig through someone then bumped into her and two of them went rolling into the large closet.

Ashurii shot up and went back to that door and tried to open it. She began banging on it. "LEMME OUT!". She only got a snicker for a response. "it seems to be caught lemme go find something to open it with but for now just relax and play nice". "wah!"

she then looked over her shoulder to see Hiei still on his back with swirls in his eyes. She eeped and jumped over to one side of the closet. Hiei then sat up and clutched his head "what the hell just happened" he growled out not really expecting to get an answer. "someone pushed us in and now we're stuck in here". Came an angry voice.

He looked around only to spot Ashurii in nothing but a long t-shirt and panties. /shit/ he ran at the door and banged on it "open this door!".

After minutes of trying to get them to open the door. He sat directly opposite of Ashurii and just sat there. Before they even knew what was happening. The walls pushed in flinging them into each other "OW!" they shouted as they rubbed their heads. now there was only a small area not even big enough to move around in.

they then noticed Ashurii was in Hiei's lap in a straddling position and their faces were merely inches apart. They blushed tremendously. But before she could do anything. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into it and closed her eyes. There was room for one person to lay down one would have to be on top though. He spun around and landed on his back while she landed on top of him. They pulled away and just laid there with deep blushes. Before they knew it they had fell asleep.

A day past they still were locked in the room. They had switched positions and now Hiei laid on top of Ashurii with his nose buried into her hair and neck. They slept yet again. Hiei then stirred and opened his eyes. He looked over at the sleeping Ashurii and suddenly got the crave to taste her. So he captured her lips waking her up. She responded with a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in closer. His hands skimmed down her sides and down her legs.

She shuttered in delight. He then started nipping and licking at her bottom lip asking for permission. She gladly opened and he slid his tongue in causing her to moan as she felt his tongue caress hers. His hands roamed back up and under her shirt to her stomach. He felt her muscles ripple at his touch and smirked arrogantly into the kiss.

She felt him smirk and could only smirk back as she skimmed her hands down his back and to his thighs. She knew what she was doing and knew what it was going to cause him to want to have but really didn't care at the moment. She then grabbed his ass and pulled him into her.

He moaned loudly and kissed her more furiously. His claws dug at her flawless stomach skin causing her to bleed.

!RIGHT here she got carried away with herself but she asked me not to take it out so ya!

Hiei sensing no one home took it to a further level. He moved his hands up and broke away the kiss to fully pull of her shirt. She let him with out complaint. He lavished at the site of her well rounded breasts and went to go give them some treatment.

He trailed kisses down to one and began sucking nipping, and licking. She arched her back with a moan as he caressed her. He felt her tail wrap around his waist and smirked arrogantly. He then trail kisses over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

He then trailed kisses back up her neck and back to her lips. She knew what he wanted but he was going to have to wait and if he didn't he wasn't worth it.

"onegai. . . . .not yet" she muttered out. He complied and backed off some what. He then pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "I'm willing to wait" he whispered out. She smiled slightly "arigato". He kissed her nose slightly and pulled her shirt back over her and rolled over to his side causing her to have to roll over to her side. He pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck. She purred slightly as they both fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

!few hours later!

Kagome opened the door and peered in to see the two snuggled up asleep. She grinned devilishly and motioned for Kurama to come and have a look. He grinned slyly. "lets leave them in there for a few more days you can already tell they were having a bit of fun". Kagome nodded and closed and locked the door again.

Ashurii began to stir. She stretched and yawned. She sat up feeling a pain of hunger. She got out of Hiei's hold and made her way to the door. She examined it then smirked. She slammed her fists right above the handle and herd a click. Hiei woke up to a bang and looked over to see Ashurii jump for joy and smirked. He stood and stretched.

Ashurii opened the door and stepped out followed by Hiei. Revenge was in order. They strode into the living room and found their two victims then spoke "AHEM!" they jumped up and faced the two with horror in their eyes. Ashurii began to smirk sadistically as she cracked her knuckles. "now wait just a minute ash!" Kagome tried to reason.

Ashurii paid her no head as she advanced on her. "WHOA! Hiei THIS WAS ALL Kagome's IDEA!" Kurama protested. Hiei didn't listen only advanced on him with a murderous gleam to his eyes. The two foxes screamed in pure terror and took off running with the two behind them chasing them shouting out how horribly painfully their death was going to be.

Inuyasha watched with humor he had come to pay a visit to see if they let the two out, but found out Ashurii had gotten herself out and was now ready to kill the two. Kagome then got whacked over the head with a pan by Ashurii who was cackling evilly and dragging her off who in turn was followed by Hiei who was dragging Kurama along who also was unconscious.

Well theres that one my friend actually typed part of this I finished it and she got carried away when the two were in the closet -.- but what the hay

NOW!

PRESS THIS BUTTON!

V PRESS IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!


	7. Chapter 7

WHOA! ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG! SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG...

?- Ahem! Shouldn't you be writing the story instead of babbling on and on about meaningless things?

Ash- well soooorryyy! Mr. FluffyPants! Well anyways since this big meanie wont...

Sesshy: THATS MR. LORD FLUFFYPANTS-SAMA TOO YOU!

Inu: I disown him...

Kagome: you can't do that he's the older brother thus he and only he can disown you!

Ash: o.o''''' yes well anyways! Onto the story (snickers) Mr. FluffyPants!

_The Golden Wolf_

_Chapter Seven_

_Vengeance is such a cruel thing_

Ashurii snickered as she dusted her hands. "That should do" she said looking at the two unconscious foxes. They had shaved the fur off of each of their tails and died them pink and yellow. "Thats really harsh Ash" came Inuyasha's voice from behind them.

"Ya and so is locking me in a closet with him!" points at Hiei who smirked. She then felt his warm breath on her neck and Inuyasha got a kitty face. "You know you liked it!" he whispered huskily. "AH HENTAI!" she then pushed him away and sat on the bed crossing her arms in a huff.

Inuyasha laughed "Well I'd love to stay and see their expressions when they wake up, but I gotta get" he then left. Soon Kagome and Kurama woke up groaning in pain "What the hell!" Kurama hissed glaring at Hiei who was smirking down at him. They then herd a gasp and looked at Kagome "KURAMA! YOUR TAIL IS PINK AND FURLESS!" "NANI!" he grabbed his tail and looked at it.

His faced drained color as he looked at the furless pink thing he then looked at Hiei "WHAT DID YOU DO!" "Oh I did nothing fox it was all Ashurii" he said shrugging. "No no you were the one too suggest dieing it pink!" Ashurii filled in humor lacing her voice.

They then herd Kagome shriek and looked at her too see that she finally noticed her yellow furless tail as well. "I'LL MURDER YOU!" she shrieked jumping up and lunged at Ashurii who merely dodged her and mocked fear "OH NO THE FURLESS KITSUNE IS GONNA GET ME! HELP ME HELP ME!" she fell into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The two then ran from the two enraging foxes. They ran a good distance from the house before they slowed to a walk. They walked in a comfortable silence Ashurii had her hands clasped behind her head as she hummed a song that her mother taught her so long ago silently.

Hiei listened intently as she hummed softly. The other noises disappeared as he listened to her. Ashurii being to caught up in her thoughts didn't sense the person walking up behind her. More like a demon that is until he yanked on her tail and she fell back with a yelp into a males chest. She growled as he pinned her. Hiei spun around and growled.

"How's about coming with a real man" he cooed in her ear. She snarled and was about to rid herself of the demon until Hiei beat her too it grabbing the male by his neck snarling furiously. "you ever come near her again I'll kill you!" he said throwing the demon away from him. Ashurii rolled her eyes grinning slightly. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him off. Hiei calmed as Ashurii practically dragged him away from the male that threated taking her away from him.

Soon enough he grasped her hand and walked beside her. He was in content just being in her presence. "And what might you be smiling at Hiei Jaganshi!" Ashurii teased seeing him smile slightly. He "hned!" and looked away, but not before she caught the blush creep up onto his nose. She grinned and released his hand and taking off running. "where are you going!" he called before chasing after her.

"No where!" she said humorously running even faster since he was gaining on her. "You do realize your still in nothing but a shirt ne?" he teased finally realizing. She eeped and fell over covering herself with her shirt blushing madly. He laughed at her before running off. "Hey where you going!" she hissed as her tail began to wrap around her.

She sat there fuming thinking of what she could possibly do then it hit her. She smacked her forehead "I'M such a baka! How come I didn't think about that in the first place" she was fixing to change into her wolf form until Hiei showed up and threw her a pair of hip huggers that were low cut and black. "Where'd you get these?" she asked curiously as she pulled 'em on.

He didn't reply and she shrugged it off not really wanting too know. She then hoped up and glared at him "you left me! Here! Alone! Practically naked!" she fumed. He smirked at her and walked away. "Hey don't you walk away from me when I'm speaking to you mister!" she stormed after him.

He walked faster, she walked faster, he began jogging, she began jogging. He took off running she took of running hissing angrily at him. He chuckled and ran even faster. She snarled and chased after him rapidly and soon they were golden and black blurs one chasing the other laughing and running.

"Get back here baka koorime!" Ashurii yelled that is until some unfortunate lower class demon decided too grab her and pin her. Hiei skidded to a stop as he sensed Ashurii had stopped. He turned and seen Ashurii with this look on her face -.- and barring fangs "How I HATE men like you" she hissed to the guy holding her.

"It's been awhile golden" he purred. Oh no that wasn't a low class demon that was an A class demon one she thought she had gotten rid of. She sighed and motioned for Hiei to stay out of it since he was about to rip the demons head off.

"I thought I killed you" she said passively slightly adjusting her stance in his hold. Hiei could only glare and cross his arms. "Not quite golden you should really check the body before you just up and leave" "Ya well now your dead" she hissed right before his head went flying off. Hiei didn't even see what happened.

He was in so much awe his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. Ashurii flung the blood of her claws with a scowl. "I couldn't even see that" Hiei spoke in awe. She looked at him and giggled at his face. She walked over and closed his mouth. "I could teach you" she purred as she hovered by his lips. He shuttered as her breath rushed over his lips.

"It might take a while it took me two decades to be able to learn everything Naomi taught me" she purred again. He couldn't take it anymore. He stole her lips in a heated kiss. She was laughing inwardly as she returned the kiss. He then pulled away. "I would like that" he said in humor. She giggled, "Well what are we waiting on! I'll shove two decades of training into you in two weeks".

He rolled his eyes, but was dragged off by Ashurii and into an unknown forest outside of the city. And she began to train him in everything she thought he would need to know after all if he was suppose to be her future mate he was going to have to become stronger.

OMIGAWD! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY WITH EVERYTHING! GOMEN NESAI! FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING I hope you liked this chapter xD well JA NE! and if i get at least ONE review today i'll update again real soon


	8. Update

Welp, guess what! MKIA has decided that she is going to come back and work on this story and a couple other ones as well. Good thing is I've become a lot better from my newb days. So expect a better chapter to come ;3. I don't know when the chap will be done and but when it's up it'll be up :p

Btw! Theres going to be major twists to the stories too :3 so keep a look out


End file.
